Bagheera (Babe)
Cast: *Babe - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Fly - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Rex - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Ferdinand - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Maa - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Duchess - Reirei (The Lion Guard) *Horse - Khumba *Cow - Ferdinand (Ferdinand; 2017) *Old Ewe - Tanya (An American Tail) *Rooster - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Arthur Hoggett - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Esme Cordelia Hoggett - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *The Hoggetts' Granddaughter - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Hoggetts' Grandson - Fievel (An American Tail) *The Hoggetts' Son-In-Law - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *The Hoggetts' Daughter - Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *The Singing Mice - Tulio, Bodoque, Juanín, Policarpo and Mario Hugo (31 Minutes) *Puppies - Various Animal Cubs *Sheep - Various Animals *Mrs. Hoggett's Friends - Miss Kitty Mouse and her Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) *Vet - Scoutsmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) *Stray Dogs (Wolves) - Velociraptors (Dinosaur; 2000) *Sheep Thieves - Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) *TV Announcer - Johnny Elaine (Spongebob Squarepants) Scenes: #Main Titles/An Unprejudiced Heart #Panthers Are Definitely Stupid #The Way Things Are #Crime and Punishment #When Childhood Ends #Feline is a Nice Sweet Meat #The Watch Panther #A Panther That Thinks It's a Lion #The Sheep Panther #A Tragic Day #Panther of Destiny #Beware the Jackal #'If I Had Words' #The National Lion Trials #The Panther and the Password #End Credits Movie used: *Babe (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Lion Guard 3: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) *Khumba (2014) *Ferdinand (2017) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tail 1 (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019) *Curious George 1 (2006) *Robin Hood (1973) *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Chicken Little (2005) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Dinosaur (2000) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) Gallery: Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Babe Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Fly Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Rex Young Kaa.jpg|Young Kaa as Ferdinand Jasiri-img.png|Jasiri as Maa Reirei.png|Reirei as Duchess Khumba.jpg|Khumba as the Horse Ferdinand movie character.png|Ferdinand as the Cow Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Old Ewe Chicken-0.jpg|Chicken as the Rooster Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Arthur Hoggett Miss Bianca.jpg|Miss Bianca as Esme Cordelia Hoggett Olivia.png|Olivia Flaversham as the Hoggetts' Granddaughter Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as the Hoggetts' Grandson Timmy Brisby.jpg|Timmy Brisby as the Hoggetts' Son-In-Law Jenny McBride.PNG|Jenny McBride as the Hoggetts' Daughter Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Babe Movie Spoofs